


Top Hat

by WritingDoesntDiscriminate



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: F/M, John Constantine imagine, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDoesntDiscriminate/pseuds/WritingDoesntDiscriminate
Summary: You never know what could happen to plans when John gets called away to deal with a League mission.Written as a part of the DC Valentine's Exchange 2017 on Tumblr.





	Top Hat

You let out a sigh of relaxation as you shut the large, wooden door of the House of Mystery. Rough didn’t come close to describing the day you had at the lab and you were so ready to spend the evening cuddling up with your mystical occult detective boyfriend.

Dropping your bag and coat into the hall closet and you head for the kitchen to grab a snack. The lunch break you had been looking forward to earlier managed to slip through your fingers thanks to an unexpectedly overloaded schedule.

While heading down the hallway, you finally notice how quiet the house is. 

“John?” You called out hoping to get a response. 

A few moments pass and you call out again, receiving silence in reply. You can’t help but feel a little sad that John isn’t here. After all it is your fifth Valentine’s Day together, you don’t really expect any large declarations of love, but you didn’t think that he would skip out on the classic movie marathon that you planned last week on purpose. Standing you up was one thing, but standing up Ginger Rogers was crime in and of itself.

Once you reach the kitchen the small frown that was gracing your face turns up into a smile. Sitting on the counter is a large crystal vase with a bouquet of oriental lilies and white carnations that was definitely bigger than the microwave adjacent to it.

After turning your attention from the large mixed bouquet, you catch sight of a small card leaning against the vase. You pick it up and turn it over in your hand to read.

Y/N,  
I know this is bloody rotten luck, but there’s been an emergency with The League. From the description, it doesn’t sound like it should take very long. I PROMISE that I WILL be back in time to spend what should be a fantastic evening with you, some egg rolls, and Ms. Rogers and Mr. Astaire. If anything goes bugger all, I’ll let you know.  
With Love,  
John

Feeling a little less sad than you were five minutes ago, with the promise that John would indeed get back soon you set out to make a snack to tide you over until John got home.

With all the accouterments of your snack laid out on the counter, you set to work. Once you have a large scone in the toaster oven to warm through, you fill a large kettle with water and move it to the stove top. You plop your Earl Grey tea bag into one of John’s Liverpool F.C. mugs and sit tight.

The water comes to a boil with an airy whistle coming from the kettle. You poor the water into the well-worn mug and set a timer. Just after the toaster oven lets you know that the scone is sufficiently warmed through.

You place it on the plate and split it in two, dolloping a bit of cream and jam onto each side. After you’ve set everything back in the fridge and grabbed the milk the timer goes off. You fish out the bag with a spoon and chuck it into the trash. All it takes is a splash of the cool liquid to make it perfect for your tastes.

Grabbing the plate laden with your scone and the mug, you head for the library. You perch you plate on the coffee table closest to the fire and head up a ladder to retrieve a book. Nothing really tickles your fancy, but you pull a book on prominent witches in Europe just for shits and giggles.

After you finish your snack you settle down on the couch and begin to read. After about a chapter or so of such riveting material you can feel your eyes beginning to droop.

A nap isn’t such a bad idea, you think, so you set the book on your chest and sink further into the couch.

…

You think something is touching your face. You’re still in that lovely sleepy state where you could easily slip back into a pleasant dream.

You think you’re almost back to that amazing place, when you definitely feel a tap on your forehead.

“Y/N. Love, wake up.”

Tap. Tap

“Oy, If you don’t wake up I’ll eat all of the Sweet and Sour Chicken myself.”

Tap. Tap.

You flail your hands above your head in a wild swinging motion.

“Alright, alright I’m up. Stop poking me please.”

Your arms stretch out above your head, and you hear a few joints crack. The room is definitely much darker than when you fell asleep.

“What time is it?” you ask with a yawn.

John looks back at you with a sheepish grin and a scratch of his neck.

“Just about 4:30 I believe.”

You stare up at him in surprise.

“4:30….in the morning?”

“Uh, yeah.”

All it takes is a second of contemplation before you continue.

“You are so lucky that I’m starving.”

Standing up from the couch, you grab his hand and start walking toward the kitchen. You stop short when you don’t see any food on the table.

“John?”

“Eating at the table is so boring.” He pulls you out the side door. Once you both are outside he turns to you and begins to mutter an incantation. You both begin to rise from the ground. When you are up high enough to be even with the roof you see a blanket stretch out with the take away containers spread out all around.

John gently lowers you onto the roof and you move to take a seat. He lands with a thud right beside you, holding out a pair of chopsticks.

You grab them and a container of Mu Shu Pork while John goes for the chicken.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve been up here,” you say easily grabbing a piece of meat. “I forgot how calming it is to just look out at everything.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to relax after the bloody mess that was that last mission with The League.”

“You wanna tell me about it?”

“Only if you’re truly interested.”

You make a motion with your arm urging him to continue, and he jumps into the tale. Every so often you would swap containers, each of you getting an even mixture of the meal.

Well after you both have finished the food you can tell John’s story is wrapping up.

“And that’s when Swamp Thing deflected the blow, but sent Batman flying through the air landing ass first in a pile of primordial ooze. He was covered in it. I almost missed my opportunity to swoop in and save the day cause I was laughin’ so hard, love. Thought I was goin’ to piss myself. It was great,” he said with a chuckle.

You smile and lean your head on his shoulder, staring out at the beginnings of the sunrise.

“Sounds like you have a marvelous time. I’m glad you came back unscathed though.”

He tilted his head to give you a small peck on the forehead.

“I’ll always come back to you, love. I was meant to be the thorn in your side.”

Both of you laugh at the comment, and settle into a comfortable silence.

You are well on your way to getting lost in the pink and orange hues that begin to mix with the inky black of the twilight sky, when John clears his throat. Slowly you turn back to face him and raise your eyebrow in silent question.

“I know this has probably been a pretty rotten Valentine’s Day for you, love. What with me gallivanting all over the place with The League and showing up well after the day was actually over. I want to apologize for that. Truly I do, but sitting out here with you and this Chinese takeaway has been pretty damn great. And I know we’ve done this exact same thing dozens of times before, but it’s one of my favorite things to do. Just to sit back and relax with you.

“I have come to realize that I love you so much, and I want to spend as many more nights as I am able up here on this roof staring out at the sunrise with you at my side. I’m rambling a bit, but I guess what I am trying and failing to spit out is, Y/N would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

John snaps his fingers and a small black box appears in his hand. Nestled inside is a beautiful engagement ring, a simple black opal surrounded by tiny sapphires and set in silver. 

You can’t help but gasp as your eyes land on the ring. “Yes, John yes! I would love to marry you!” A giggle escapes from you as you see a huge grin spread across John’s face.

“That’s bloody fantastic!” He takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto your finger. After a second of holding your hand he leans in for a kiss. One that is so sweet and loving you don’t really know what to do with yourself other than smile into it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love. I hope you had a great day.”

“John, I don’t think anything could top what happened today. I love you so much.”

You lean in peck his cheek and lay your head on his shoulder. You can’t help but think how amazing it will be to spend the rest of your life with wonderful man.


End file.
